transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Maximus (FOC)/(Prime)
Personality Alpha Maximus is a Large to Gigantic Autobot whose alternate mode is a gigantic city the size of the USA. A more than capable arsenal in the Autobot ranks, Maximus doesn't care for his own safety and is more than willing to sacrifice himself if it means securing the victory for his fellow comrades in the war. He has tremendous power, is loaded with rockets and isn't afraid to destroy any Decepticon. Weaponry/Armament Riot Cannon/Riot Blaster: This Gigantic Cannon is a massive blaster capable of levelling a Human-made Metropolis 50 times over. It fires High-powered Emp Flash Rockets powerful enough to blind Cybertronian and Human eyes. Also,it disables most Machinery but not against strong Machines like Prime or Megatron. The explosive power is also increased destroying most Transformers and structures.They also go at high-speed going at a Super-Sonic rate. Fusion Cannon: Alpha Maximus Fusion cannon is able not only destroy Continents but is able to absorb Worlds of Energy.It strikes fear in both Decepticons and Autobots alike. It fires a Concentrated blast of Fusion energy made from depleted Energon and Cosmic Energy.It also draws energy from a Unknown Interdimesional source and fires Gamma Radiation as his second ammo. It has Aiming Scopes, Power Enhancers and can be combined with both hands to make it even more powerful. He also has a hand/human-like version of his Shotgun which he stores in his back that fire Explosive Plasma rounds. His Fusion Cannon has another mode where it has a Death-lock Pincer capable of slicing and crushing opponents stronger than Ironhide or Prime. Thermo Rocket Launcher: He has a Rocket Launcher capable of locking on to Vehicle targets. It fires at a trans-Super Sonic rate. It also is more powerful than regular missiles destroying even buildings in just one shot. It is capable of also releasing Plasma for more effect.It also has a far more powerful variant called the Thermo Rocket Cannon capable of levelling cities. The Thermo Rocket Cannon is located on his Right Shoulder. It fires from his Shoulder and has Unlimited Ammo getting it from his body (due to that he was a military bot, he was able to make his own ammo). HyperFlux Cannon: As the Hyperflux Cannon charges up, its spinning vortex collects energy straight from the cosmos, with the vortex generating a heat shield that protects its user against incoming fire. Worse yet, when the cannon actually fires, its blast can create miniature black holes that completely destroy whatever target is unfortunate enough to be hit by it. A terrifyingly powerful weapon it is only used in dire situations. Path Blaster: '''He has a blaster that fires highly-powerful dense Lava packets that melts any kind of organic or artificial substance .It was able to burn through multiple Decepticons and can destroy/compromise structures. It was able to fire these packets of Lava with high accuracy.Also,it is capable of firing highly-concentrated plasma at the opponent. '''A-4 Pulsar Cannon: He is able to fire acid-covered bombs out of this cannon. The Bombs are able to detonate almost anywhere in his radius; underwater, space and buildings. Also,it can detonate in mid-air. These bombs can be combined to make a area to a Radioactive Kill-Zone.It can also stick to targets to detonate or to lock on to them.It is capable of causing land to become Radioactive or obliterated. It also can warp to opponents to stick to them.He is able to fire Explosive Energon Depacks or Dimensional Deciminator Bombs to cause massive collateral damage or world-wide destruction. Corrosive Slime Cannon: '''He has a blaster cannon able to fire corrosive smile with acidic properties. The cannon fires slime with many acids and Poison capable of wearing away titanium and Cybertronian metal and armour. Also,the cannon can fire normal slime but it does not wear away metal juts slows it. Also,the cannon's ammo is created by pollutants as he absorbs pollutants and creates Slime out of it. It rids the world of this and creates more ammo for him. '''C.L.U.T.C.H: He can detach robots from his body to help him in combat. These robots have Artificial A.I to track the target also to know that Alpha Maximus is their leader.They have complete allegiance to him and will only be commanded or controlled by him or a Prime with the Matrix of Leadership. They have small machine guns, grenade launchers and lasers. They have jetpacks and/with fuel cells capable of lasting a entire year to decade without him. Also, they are almost Invulnerable and Impenetrable as only weapons of supreme high-caliber or strength can destroy them. E.D.K Techvolt: He has blaster in his arm that fires a high-intensity electric bolt to shock or vaporize opponent instantly. It is able to carve into Metal easily.It also fires electro-diffraction beams that disable Machinery in a blaze of lightning. It is also able to recharge, re-power and reactivate other Transformers or Machines. It is able to sap electricity from other power sources. In his version ,it is able to turn Dark Energon into normal Energon from his Autobot comrades .It also is able to absorb/make Energon to power it's systems or destroy opponents easier. It is able make/absorb Dark Energon to fire Dark Energon lightning bolts or crystallise opponents. It also has blades at the top of the weapon to pierce a opponent. Electro-Bolter: This weapon is able to fire electrified harpoons at the opponent to pin them to a wall and shorten out any type of machinery.It can pierce through any type of material or metal .It has the power to destroy or penetrate through Megatron and "turn him off" for a while. Energon Harvester: He has a small sphere that absorbs Energon from any Cybertronian being or structure. Also, it is able to transform into a shotgun that forms on his arm after it absorbs enough Energon (at least a small pool amount). The shotgun fires Energon-absorbing beams of Energy at the opponent with surprising accuracy. Gear Shredder: He has a large disk launcher that fire spinning Disk-blades that can ricochet or bounce off walls or other surfaces.The weapon can bounce and slice through almost any substance.Also,it has a very far distance range far enough to reach mach 2 speed. The weapon can analyze where it will strike next. The Gear Shredder can also fire High-speed electrified bolas capable of not only shocking but also detonating on the opponent. Neutron Assault Rifle: He can transform his right arm into a assault rifle that fires Super bullets.The rifle can fire at a extremely fast rate destroying structure regular shotguns or misses could achieve. The rifle has many blaster holes to fire from. V32 Cyber Corrupter Cannon (CCC): He has a polarity cannon capable of either reducing any Decepticon to ashes or transferring their allegiance to the Autobots. The process is very quick as he transform many Decepticons into Autobots with this cannon. He first blasts a Mind-control serum in the form of a green energy blast that homes in at the foe. When the blast hits them,it puts their body in a Comatose state while slowing converting their allegiance. Then, he fires a Decepticon anti-terraformer Capsule at the foes.It takes over the foe and makes them loyal to Optimus Prime, Primes or Alpha Maximus. They gain alternate colors, more weapons, more moves and vehicles form. Warp Cannon/Dimension Rifle: In case of all else fails,he made a fail-safe system capable of bringing down Unicron. It is a gigantic,massive cannon emplacement in his back that forms out a cybernetic facility in his body. The cannon is enormously powerful as it not only has the power to destroy Unicron and possibly the entire Universe but comes from his Energon power supply. He can only use it 3 times in his life without absorbing Energon as going over this limit would kill him. It also can also absorb Energy and make it Energon. It is the most powerful Cybertronian weapon. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males